The present invention is directed to an expansion joint patch apparatus and, more specifically, to an expansion joint patch apparatus for repairing or patching failed or torn fabric expansion joints. The present invention is also directed to a method for forming a fluoroelastomer patch for repairing fabric expansion joints, as a reinforcement material for existing fluoroelastomer expansion joints and/or as a reinforcement material for new-style fluoroelastomer expansion joints, which reduce material costs and may improve performance.
Fluoroelastomers (FKM), such as Viton.RTM. or Fluorel.RTM., are high performance elastomers having outstanding resistance to chemical attack, abrasion, weathering, ozone, oil and heat aging as compared to any other elastomer. FKM are among the many elastomers and other objects commonly used in expansion joints.
Traditional expansion joint patch apparatuses, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, have been utilized for many years. These patches, of a material often used for air and gas ducting systems, usually comprise five (5) layers: 1) a cured external cover layer; 2) a fiberglass fabric reinforcing ply; 3) a cured skim stock; 4) a fiberglass fabric reinforcing ply; and 5) a cured inside cover layer. However, this five-piece construction can be too rigid and typically encounters difficulty in conforming to the existing shape of failed expansion joint belting. The present invention is substantially comparable in strength to the non-coated, pressed material and adequately repairs particular torn or failed expansion joint belting.
Expansion joint patch apparatuses have also been formed by dipping substrate materials, such as fiberglass, into various highly fluoronated elastoplastic and fluoroplastic solutions, such as PTFE/Teflon.RTM.. However, fluoroplastics do not bond to fluoroelastomers, such as Viton.RTM. or Fluorel.RTM.. Further, expansion joint patch apparatuses have been formed by utilizing raw, uncured Viton.RTM. to hot splice the patch member onto the expansion joint with high temperature and pressure to form a secure bond. However, adhesive caulks, such as Fluorodyn.TM. Viton.RTM. caulk, are not compatible with hot splicing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a more economical apparatus for repairing or patching failed expansion joint belting.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an acid, tear and high temperature resistant expansion joint patch apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a thinner, more flexible patch apparatus for adhering to the existing shape of failed expansion joint belting.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a woven, substrate material completely coated with a fluoroelastomer solution for adhering to the existing shape of failed expansion joint belting.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a reinforcement material for existing fluoroelastomer expansion joints utilizing the same technology as the patch member.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a reinforcement material for new-style fluoroelastomer expansion joints utilizing the same technology as the patch member.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.